The present invention relates to a 3-phase inverter module, and more particularly, to a 3-phase inverter module which can perform 3-phase fault-out detection and 3-phase current detection, a motor driving apparatus using the same, and an inverter integrated circuit package.
An inverter module can be used for various purposes. One example is an inverter module for driving a motor. The inverter module for driving a motor (particularly, a 3-phase inverter module for driving a 3-phase motor) generally includes a plurality of switching elements and a High Voltage Integrated Circuit (HVIC) for controlling the switching elements. One or a plurality of integrated circuits may be used as the high voltage integrated circuit.
If a single high voltage integrated circuit is used, a plurality of switching elements must be controlled using the single high voltage integrated circuit. This requires long wirings, which may cause noise and increase signal delay. This also has limitations in that output currents are detected only for two phases.
To address these problems, in some systems two high voltage integrated circuits may be used. Specifically, the first high voltage integrated circuit can control one set of switching elements of the first, second, and third phases and the second high voltage integrated circuit can control another set of switching elements of the first, second, and third phases. However, this arrangement may also cause noise and increase signal delay due to an increase in the number or length of wirings. Further, in these systems Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) can be present due to the time gradient dv/dt of the voltage v, thereby degrading the performance of components of the inverter module and increasing the dead time.
In other systems, three high voltage integrated circuits may be used to control the switching elements that constitute 3-phase inverters. However, in this case, Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors (IGBTs) are used as the switching elements, thereby limiting the rating and reducing the efficiency of the inverter module. This also has limitations in that it is not possible to cope with faults occurring in the module.